


Good Vibrations

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [65]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Music, Overstimulation, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Striders make some music magic on the turntables which leads to hotness and a free show on the couch courtesy of the red eyed Striders while Bro and Dirk manage the beats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibrations

“Hey Bro, come listen to this,” Dirk calls out as he pulls the headphones down to his neck.

“Oi.” Bro tips his head back in his direction. “Do I hafta get up? Just play it out. These fuckers don’t mind.” He gestures broadly to Dave and D draped over each other on the futon. “Ain’t like they are doin’ anythin’ important.”

“Alright.” Dirk switches on the speakers from his position behind the mixing table. It takes a couple more clicks before the music starts flowing. It starts off with a heavy bass line that is soon joined by other strands that weave almost visibly together through the apartment.

Dave perks up a bit at the new music. “Wow. That’s good fucking music. I mean it’s fucking good music too. But that is some good music that you could fuck to.”

D huffs a laugh at him, not even opening his eyes.

“No, seriously. That bass just makes me want to move my hips. But it’s something deeper than dancing, something more than just a bump and grind.” His hips bounce to the beat in question, incidentally nearly humping against D’s leg.

“You are such a dor-” The music shifts in a way that’s hard for D to initially describe but suddenly he can see exactly what Dave is talking about. The beat slips into his bones and starts a conversation with his muscles. Dave increases his thrusts, rubbing up on D’s thigh pleasantly. D can actually feel him slowly getting hard in his jeans. And he might be getting hard himself.

It only takes gentle coaxing to convince Dave to come up further until he is straddling D’s waist. Dave resumes his rocking there to mutual satisfaction. The music crests and drops as Dave leans forward to kiss D. Both sets of lips feel soft and pampered as they slide against each other. The music covers the majority of the kissing sounds, but doesn’t hide the moan that is drawn out as D cups Dave’s premium behind with both hands and pulls towards himself with the beat.

Bro swivels around in his chair for that. Sure he was enjoying the beat too but not that much, he muses to himself. Then he catches the red eyed Striders making out on the couch and lifts his eyebrows in approval.

“Give it a little snazzle, Dirky.”

“Snazzle?”

“Yeah, the green button.”

“Bro, half of these buttons are green.”

“Oi. Ya really are gonna make me get up, ain’t ya?” Bro groans (half playfully) as he pushes himself up out of the chair and heads over to Dirk’s mix station. “This green button.” He reaches over and pushes one of the many green buttons in the row and a snare like sound is added to the mix. Dirk listens to the change and agrees with it; though he’s still a bit unsure about the ‘snazzle’ qualifier to the sound. It does however inspire him to add a couple zips and slides in to which Bro nods approvingly.

They both glance over at the futon when they hear another moan and find Dave shirtless and arched forward with D latched to his chest, apparently tonguing at one of Dave’s nipples.

Dirk orchestrates another shift in the music, adding more synthesized vocals on top of the bass. Bro knows some of them from the canned samples that one can get off the internet, but then he recognizes a particular moan and he just slowly turns and looks at Dirk. Dirk is smirking back at him. Bro claps him on the back and then helps Dirk tweak D’s moan better into the music. The two of them are focused so intently on the sliders and knobs that they almost miss when a pair of pants goes flying over the back of the futon. Bro gives a snort when a pair of boxers follows.

Dave is naked and writhing on D’s lap, his hips still under the control of the music. D’s fly has been ripped open and his shirt shoved up to his armpits but Dave’s hands bracing themselves on his chest. D slicks up his fingers from a bottle of lube he found tucked into the futon and reaches around Dave’s hips. Dave croons in approval at the touch and shifts his hips to rock back against D’s fingers. Dave get D’s cock align with his and they both gasp as the shared heat and pleasant friction. Dave splits his attention between grinding down on D and pushing back on his fingers depending on the music.

Dirk is the first to pick up on the correlation and he purposefully orchestrates the shifts and drops to edit the impromptu peep show in front of him. Bro is torn between helping Dirk mix the music and staring at how D’s fingers brush against and then slip into Dave’s ass. There is just something so artfully intriguing about how the penetration makes Dave’s back arch. The way his balls slip and slide over the bulge beneath them is also pretty mesmerizing. It’s in this study that he picks up on what Dirk is doing and he momentarily returns focus to his hands in order to add his own input via melody and harmony.

They increase the tempo a bit which increases the number of fingers that work themselves into Dave's ass. Until three are stretching him wide. Bro has to reach down and adjust himself several times. Dave buries his face against D's neck whimpering against the pleasure. The rolling of his hips gets harder and quicker as the music gets more intense working up to a carefully planned climax.

"Don't let the boy hide, D. We wanna hear our fans' appreciation." D complies by grabbing Dave by the back of his hair and pulling his head up. Dave lets out the most perfect moan. Both Bro and Dirk regret not having recording equipment to catch it.

"D. Please," Dave pants out. Dirk and Bro encourage him as well. D feels compelled to pull his fingers out and fill him with his cock instead.

The music shifts again, rebuilding the crescendo without losing the intensity of the first one but with a bit more breathing room for the red eyed Striders to enjoy the moment. The orange ones are simply content to play and mix the music. Every combination and tweak seems to make it better and it would be a shame to loose the streak even in the face of carnal temptation.

D and Dave on the other hand are focused on nothing but. Dave starts bouncing on D’s cock with D’s hands cupping his ass, helping him with each lift and drop. Dave’s hands are balled up on D’s chest for support and his head thrown back with an expression of pure bliss. D digs his feet into the cushions of the futon and rises up to meet Dave as he drops, adding a staccato slap to the broken moans and background music.

Dave shudders as the crescendo starts to peak again. D moans as the shiver makes Dave tighten up around him. He too can feel the music driving them forward. Their hips are almost frantic in their frenzy to keep pace to the beat of the music. Dirk and Bro give them no more relief as the are wound up tighter and tighter until they both feel like they are going to implode and then they do with shuddery breaths and an explosion of sounds that meld perfectly between sex and mixing.

D loses the beat momentarily as his hips stutter up against Dave’s clenched ass. Dave makes a mess all over the front of D’s stomach because his shirt has been bunched up under Dave’s hands. They twitch and spasm through their mutual orgasms as the music swirls around them until Bro gives them a breather, bringing the music down slowly.

But their hips don’t stop. They both whimper at the over stimulation but they don’t stop the roll of their hips against each other. Their fucking as lost it’s desperate edge as D slides smoothly in and out of Dave’s ass with the added lubrication. He doesn’t pull Dave’s head up again when Dave collapses down in a puddle of nerves and heat. Dirk keeps the beat steady with soft rises and falls that draw Dave and D in similarly. Despite the first orgasm they don’t seem to have any intention of stopping.

In fact, as soon as Dave had caught his breath again, he seems to make it a person goal to steal D’s away in a passionate kiss to go along with the sweet soft sex they have fallen into. Their luxuriously languid motions keep the voyeurs attentions occupied until Bro realizes they’ve been on the same looping track for the past couple minutes. He switches it up absently while half of his mind is still considering joining in and making the undulating Striders on the couch take care of the boner in his pants. He catches Dirk rearranging, and rubbing, himself in his pants and considers the alternative of letting Dirk get him off since his younger brother also seems to be in a similar state. But Bro decides that any such action right now would ruin the mood.

It’s a slow build up again and the music seems to reflect that. It gently gets Dave’s blood flowing until he starts riding with a little more urgency. D is still relaxed but willing to help his other out. His hand wraps around Dave’s cock and starts stroking him off to the counter beat. Dirk notices and pulls that one out of the music a little bit more which causes D to tighten his grip until Dave has to break off the kiss to moan at the perfection.

“Oh shit, yes yes! Just like that! Fuck yes! Oh god! D!”

“Apparently I can make music too,” D smirks, looking past Dave at his other two brothers.

“If you keep it up then we’ll pull out some recording equipment.”

“You didn’t get enough from our last session,” D banters back with Dirk.

“Can’t ever have too many samples from you, D. You make the sweetest sounds.”

Bro doesn’t know if the admission that D was knowingly recorded is disappointing or thrilling but it was definitely hot to think about Dirk playing D like a mix board in order to pull all of the sounds Bro knows that D can make out.

“D! D! D!” Dave cries out as D rubs his thumb over the head of his cock and comes again; Bro imagines setting up a similar ‘session’ between Dave and him. D laughs at Dave as he curls up on himself and adds to the mess on D’s torso. He whimpers as D doesn’t stop thrusting up. He seems intent on finishing out his second orgasm even if it causes Dave’s third. To the argument of no one except Dave’s sensitive ass.

Dave however no longer has the strength to hold himself up and falls entirely onto D’s chest, falling into the mess he’s left and smearing it between them. D grimaces at the sticky feeling. He quickly flips them over without losing contact between them. He starts pounding downward against Dave’s limp body, arching up over him and using the futon as leverage.

Bro rolls his eyes at the jean clad ass now up in the air. Dirk takes over the music, now following D’s lead to bring the mood back up.

Dave clings to D, arms encircling his neck. His legs are splayed open without enough strength to wrap around D’s hips the are pumped up and down. D continues to fuck Dave through his third orgasm, a much smaller load and a softer whimper, this time coating his own stomach instead The tightness around D tiggers him and he fills his younger brother with a second load as Dirk lets the music crest again.

The decrescendo is quicker this time and signals the end of the song to which Dave and D let out a sigh of relief. Bro grumbles under his breath about how he hasn’t gotten off yet; Dirk just simply laughs and checks on the data recorded from the session. That was some music magic and worth saving.

D rolls off of Dave and uses Dave’s shirt to clean up the mess before assuming the cuddle position. Which isn’t much different from how they started the evening.

“Now what exactly was that session ya were talkin’ ‘bout earlier?”

“Oh this?” Dirk presses a button and a file with all of D’s sounds starts playing. His moans and gasps come from the speakers and turns D’s ears bright red. He buries his face into Dave’s neck.

“Oh yea, tha’ sounds nice.” Bro rubs himself through his jeans before going ahead and reaching in to grip his erection.

“Hey, no coming on the turntables,” Dirk warns as he grabs his music player and headphones. “Here, use this instead and go beat off in the bathroom or something, you gross bastard.”

“Cool. Ya gotta get this on my own phone too. Wouldn’t mind my own personal D playlist.” Bro grins wolfishly.

“You need to make your own of the Dave variety.”

“Oooh, good idea.”

“Later. ‘m tired,” Dave waves him off.

“Right now it’d be a whimper track. Which is still pretty nice...” Bro muses aloud as he disappears.

“I’m going to have to disinfect my headphones and player when I get it back,” Dirk grouses to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
